Avatar Plays Amnesia The Dark Descent
by Daethtofools
Summary: Based off the reactions of thousands of players, the Avatar Characters play the terrifying game- Amnesia: The Dark Descent. Dialouge only, and a video is provided to see whatt they're seeing. Enjoy me scaring all of your favorite characters, one by one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**** - Hey guys! Another Halloween Fic, this time only dialogue. Most of the Avatar characters in modern times, and there will be either groups or partners, and they all play ****Amnesia: The Dark Descent****. One person plays, others watch. Some may be OCC, but it will be funny. If not, I will be sad. This is based off this video: **

**http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=L1RKuM57nPA&list=FLHRQltKYL42zb3nKmdAKmGg&index=1&feature=plpp_video**

* * *

><p><em>"Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you're scared to death."<em>

_- Earl Wilson_

* * *

><p>Sokka: F- Oh crap, crap. Please, please, please, please, please, please... Please... I think he's gone...<p>

*Shouting*

OKAY HE'S NOT GONE :(

*Inhale* HE'S NOT GONE D':

NO, NO! *Pleads for his life* NO EUEUEUGH

Zuko: Heh

Sokka: HE'S NAWT GAWN!

OH JESUS H. CHRIST, LOOK AT HIS FACE!

HELP

HALP

NYEEUH, NO!

EUGH

PICK UP THE TINDERBAWK, AUGH!

* * *

><p>Roku: I've got no oil, I've got no oil, and he's right...<p>

* * *

><p>Haru, The Duke, Teo, &amp; Lee: *Screaming* Woa-WOAAAAAAH!<p>

* * *

><p>Zuko: Tinder Cylinder, they're not gonna call it that.<p>

Sokka: WTF?

OHHH MY GOD!

OHHH!

OHH, OHH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

OH FUCK!

Ohhh my GGODD!

Zuko: *Chuckling*

Sokka: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

OHHH!

OH!1

*Whimpering* What do I do?

WHAT DO I DO?

;_;

OH MY GOD!

Zuko; *Laughing very loudly*

Sokka: WHAT IS THAT?

Zuko: The water part?

Sokka: *Hysterical* HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p>Jet: No, NO! Get away, HOLY JESUS!<p>

* * *

><p>Zuko: I'm guessing it's the water part?<p>

Sokka: NO, I'VE PASSED THE WATER PART!

Jet: Oh my God! What-where is it?

Zuko: I wish I heard his reaction from the water part.

Sokka: That?

Whaaat IIIS thaat?

* * *

><p>Jet: No, fuck right off! You can go over there again!<p>

* * *

><p>Sokka: I'm SO afraid...<p>

To go out...

Zuko: At night... =D

Sokka: I'm so scared...

* * *

><p>Aang: Look Mr. Monster, you did not hear me move!<p>

Zuko: At night! =3

* * *

><p>Aang: There we go! Can't get me on the box, can't you, Mr. Monster? Yeah, you little-<p>

* * *

><p>Jet: I think that was the part from that British guy's shit...<p>

* * *

><p>Aang: Whatever you are, I have to go over there. I'm not moving there if you're just standing there, waiting for me.<p>

* * *

><p>Sokka: Frame rate's working again, I'm gonna go check-<p>

OH!

AAAH! OOOH!

Zuko & Iroh: *Laughing*

Sokka: *Panicked* WHERE DO I GO? OWWAAAH! *Drops mic, then picks it up*

WHAT'S GOING ON? ;_;

!

*Screaming hysterically*

* * *

><p>Jet: Oh my- OH MY GOD!<p>

* * *

><p>Aang: Holy Jesus, Holy Jesus, Holy Jesus...<p>

* * *

><p>Ozai &amp; Azula: *Scream* OOOOWWWWWAAAAAAUUUGGGGHHH!<p>

Ozai: Holy Jesus...

Both: *Start laughing at themselves*

Azula: *Mid-laugh* My hands are shaking!1!

* * *

><p>Sokka: Oooohh... *Whimpering...again*<p>

Zuko: Ha...that was fuckin' hilarious =D

* * *

><p>Toph: Oh no, I don't like this, I don't like this!<p>

* * *

><p>Avatar Roku: Okay... I'm standing, Kioshi, does some scary shit go down in a room with a bunch of chains?<p>

AAAAHHH1!

WAAAAHHHH!

* * *

><p>Toph: WHAT THE FUCK?<p>

Wha-*Starts laughing*

I don't want to do this...

* * *

><p>Avatar Kioshi: *Laughing*<p>

Avatar Roku: *Terrified* WHAT?

Avatar Kioshi: *Still laughing* I know where he is :3

* * *

><p>Toph: *Muffled* Noohohohooo...<p>

* * *

><p>Avatar Kioshi: I know EXACTLY what happened too.<p>

* * *

><p>Toph: Oh, it's fire- NO YOU IDIOT, DON'T TOUCH IT!<p>

* * *

><p>Avatar Roku: What even is that thing?<p>

Avatar Kioshi: *Still laughing* What even is?

Roku: The torch thingy! It's not a torch! It's not TRADITIONAL... TRADITIONAL FIRE.

* * *

><p>Toph: *Singing* It's the love shack...<p>

* * *

><p>Jet: Oh GOD! I have to go in this next room...<p>

* * *

><p>Toph: *Still singing* Funky little shack...<p>

* * *

><p>Sokka: EAAAAGH!<p>

Zuko: *Laughing brains out*

Sokka: No! *Hysterical* I just read a note, as soon as I heard a, SCARY NOISE. ;_;

Oh no, as soon as I'm done reading this note ;_;

Zuko: *Giggles*

Sokka: Oh my God, I shouldn'tafdsa;fklj

* * *

><p>Toph: Oh, SHIT! I'm running the fusk out of-<p>

*Screams* OH MY GOD!

*Half screaming half laughing* Get away, oh God, I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!

* * *

><p>Zuko: A key? Oh shit, I have a bag of milky ways!<p>

Sokka: *Screams* WAAAAHHHH! AAAASdkjhKJHHH! AAAAHHHHHHh!

*Screams like a girl* !

*Begins screaming so much I'm tired of typing it*

Zuko: *Laughing, while munching on Milky Way's*

Sokka: *Whimpering, nearly crying*

Zuko: Oh my God, this guy... *Laughs*

Sokka: *Pretty much crying8 Jesus Christ ;_;

I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die in this game!

I paused it!

* * *

><p>Roku: Jesus Christ, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIS FACE?<p>

Kioshi: Hoooough my God!

Roku: Oh my God!

Kioshi: *Disgusted* Did you see his face? :0

Roku: *Horrified* He had no jaw... :(

Kioshi: Closethedoor, closethedoor, closethedoor, CLOSE THE DOOR! :(

Roku: *Gasp*

Both: OH SHIT!

Roku: *Fearful panting*

Kioshi: *Urgently* Hide hide hide hide!

* * *

><p><strong>THE END OF PART 1!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**** - HAPPY ALL SAINTS DAY!**

**KarinHitsugaya - Well, because I thought Toph would fit perfectly for that role, and no, in this story, she is not blind. But Toph would be an excellent troll...**

* * *

><p><em>"If Stupidity got us into this mess, then why can't it get us out?"<em>

_- Will Rodgers _

* * *

><p>Sokka: Oh no no...<p>

*Crying* I have to unpause it ;_;

Zuko: *Laughing slows down because his lungs are sore now...*

Sokka: *Whimpering* I don't know what's going on )':

I'm gonna unpause it now...

Zuko: This is like one of the most entertaining things I've seen in my life!

Sokka: *Panting like a bitch* I'm going to unpause this game, Ohh my God...

* * *

><p>Roku: Euughugh ugh... I'm gonna have SO MANY nightmares after this...<p>

Kioshi: Did you see his face?

Roku: Did YOU see his face?

Kioshi: It looked like it was...puking up its own face...

* * *

><p>Sokka: *Shrill, high voice filled with terror* WHERE DO I GO?<p>

WAAAAHHH! IT'S HITTING ME! ;_;!

WWWWUUAAAAHH! It's go- I'M GONNA DIE! OH NO!

Zuko: *Lungs hurting like hell but still laughing*

Sokka: *Calming down* Oh, oh no...

*Screaming* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT BROKE DOWN THE DOOR! IT BROKE DOWN THE DOOR! I'M SO DEAD! I'M SO DEAD!

*Muffled screaming*

* * *

><p>Azula: Oh my God! *Laughs*<p>

* * *

><p>Haru, The Duke, Teo, &amp; Lee: *Screaming* AAAAAHH! OH MY GO, OH MY GOD!<p>

Haru: WHOAH!

All: AAAAAAAAUUUGGGH!

* * *

><p>The Group of Hippies: *Inaudible talking, but you can tell they're terrified.*<p>

* * *

><p>Roku: Hey, Kioshi, is there a part where the thing just sort of like, patrols?<p>

Kioshi: Yeah, he patrols in a lot of places.

Roku: Oh my GOD! That's what he's DOING?

* * *

><p>Longshot: ...<p>

Smellerbee: No, he's not gone! ;_;

* * *

><p>Jet: So, where do I go?<p>

Haru, The Duke, Teo, & Lee: *Screaming* WOAH!

The Duke: *Lets out a weak laugh*

Teo: Nooooo...

Lee: Shhhiiii-

All: AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Haru: * Claps and returns to game*

* * *

><p>Azula: *BLEEP*<p>

* * *

><p>Jet: I'm just gonna run. I'm just gonna run! This is probably the worst idea...<p>

* * *

><p>Toph: Get out of here! HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE? OH MY GOD!<p>

* * *

><p>Smellerbee: I'm leaving, I'm leaving, I'm leaving *Says 'I'm leaving' about 50 more times*<p>

WOOOAAAAHHH!

* * *

><p>Toph: AAAAAAAHHHH! NOOO! NO NO NO NO NOOOO!<p>

* * *

><p>Sokka: NNNOOOO! NOOOO1!1 AHHHBISBoNHDFUIOJE!<p>

*Muffled scream, covering mouth*

Zuko: *Chuckling, waiting for lungs to recover*

* * *

><p>Roku: WTF? WTF! *Muffled Fear* WTF?<p>

Kioshi: !

* * *

><p>Jet: He doesn't even know where I am! He doesn't even know where I am! He doesn't see meee...<p>

* * *

><p>Aang: Is he coming back here?<p>

* * *

><p>Azula: *BLEEP*<p>

Ozai & Azula: *Scream* AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Ozai: *Laughing* Ahahahaa, oh my GOD!

* * *

><p>Kioshi: *Terrified* It's coming! D:<p>

Roku: *In Denial* Wait...no he's not. He can't know where I am!

He has to be as stupid as Man Hunt!

* * *

><p>Azula: *Bites lip.*<p>

Ozai: *Leaves room to hide*

Azula: *Alone* Fu-

* * *

><p>Aang: I remember when this used to be fun, but now it's ridiculous...<p>

Koh: BOO!

Aang: *Nearly has heart attack* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHJHHH!

Koh: *Laughing*

Aang: *Calms down, breaths* You're a cunt.

Koh: *Laughs louder*

* * *

><p>The Duke: *Bursts into room, screaming* BOO!<p>

Haru, Teo, Lee: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *Then laugh and continue game*

* * *

><p>Koh: What's wrong with me?<p>

Aang: There's quite a lot of thing wrong with you, Koh, there's quite a lot of things.

* * *

><p>Roku: *Screams* WAAAUUGH! AAAAAHHH!<p>

Kioshi: *Laughs* Now, THAT was scary!

* * *

><p>Smellerbee: ... *Something standing right in front of her*<p>

F my life...

* * *

><p>Jet: Oh, I hate this game soo much...<p>

* * *

><p>Ty Lee: What's this- OH MY GOD! AHHH!1 AAAAHHHH!<p>

* * *

><p>Koh: *Roars loudly*<p>

Aang: *Freaks out* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Koh: *Laughs*

* * *

><p>Lee: Alright, everybody calm down-<p>

All: AAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!

* * *

><p>Group of Hippies: *Scream* AAAHHH!1<p>

* * *

><p>Lee: Aaaahh!<p>

Haru: Grab that thing!

All: AAAAHHH!

*Then begin laughing*

* * *

><p>Kioshi: Right, I'm now scared... to death...<p>

Roku: How do you think I feel?

* * *

><p>Koh: *Chuckle* Heh, how did that scare you?<p>

Aang: I'm so paranoid right now, you have no idea...

* * *

><p>Hippies: AAAAGHH! *More inaudible speaking*<p>

* * *

><p>Jet: *Racist rant I will not put in story because people are going to hate me.<p>

Video link: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=L1RKuM57nPA&feature=BFa&list=FLHRQltKYL42zb3nKmdAKmGg&lf=mh_lolz*

* * *

><p>Smellerbee: That was amazing XD<p>

* * *

><p>Bumi: Are those rose petals? =3<p>

* * *

><p>Aang: WTF? Aww... I think I see a monster... Oh no...<p>

Koh: RAAAAHHHH!

Aang: AAAHH! Shit! Please don't, don't do that, please!

* * *

><p>Jet: Yes! I'm out of that water!<p>

* * *

><p>Aang: You know what? I refuse to play this anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Bumi: I haven't thrown the right items. I've like, thrown a box of tissue at the zombie, and it's like, "Oh, thank you! I needed to blow my nose!" Oh, I'm like, "Oh, you have allergies?" And it's like, "Oh yeah, I'm allergic to...murdering." "Well then stop it!" "No...I'm addicted...and allergic..."<p>

* * *

><p>Azula: And it's like-*Gasp* Oh shit!<p>

* * *

><p>Bumi: That dude dared me-Oh my gosh, what's going on?<p>

* * *

><p>Jet: Wha-AAAHH!<p>

* * *

><p>Bumi: Oh God.<p>

* * *

><p>Sokka: Eh, ohmygosh, AAAAHHHH!<p>

* * *

><p>Bumi: I feel really bad this is gross...<p>

Whoever made this game is really, really messed up.

* * *

><p>Ozai: That was evil, that was really evil for the game to do that...<p>

* * *

><p>Bumi: *Singing extremely off key* Fera Juaques, murder him, on a table... He says 'Please don't kill me!' You says, 'But I have to!' Because the game doesn't give me an option, the game doesn't give me a choice! Oh, nelly.<p>

* * *

><p>Bumi: Oh, let's hang out. Let's tell scary stories. *Hesitation* No...let's tell...happy stories...<p>

So I went on a picnic once...

Um...I had a sandwich...

*Painful Hesitation* Then...there was a monster...that killed everyone!

No, no, no... take that part out.

* * *

><p>Aang: No, no, I'm not playing.<p>

Koh: Oh, come on!

Aang: No, no, no.

* * *

><p>Bumi: The sun was high in the sky, and it was wonderful. The air tasted great...like safety...<p>

* * *

><p>Hippies: *Letting out gasps of relief*<p>

* * *

><p>Toph: Is it done? Ohh, geez...<p>

* * *

><p>Sokka: *Whimpering* Oh nooooo... There were SO MANY OF THEM!<p>

Zuko: *Grinning*

* * *

><p>Bumi: Oh yeah! This game was awesome! You should all get it...and, uh... scare your freaking self and pee your pants...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
